My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas/Credits
Executive Producers * Paul Sabella * Jonathan Dern Producers * Cheryl McCarthy * Carol Monroe * Julia Bricklin * Jeanne Romano Supervising Director * Paul Sabella Director * Vic Dal Chele Producer * Robert Winthrop Written by * Jeanne Romano Voices * Chiara Zanni: Triple Treat * Tabitha St. Germain: Minty / Thistle Whistle * Kelly Sheridan: Cotton Candy * Kathleen Barr: Sweetberry / Climber Cloud * Janyse Jaud: Pinkie Pie * Venus Terzo: Rainbow Dash / Sparkleworks * Lenore Zann: Star Catcher * Adrienne Carter: Sunnydaze Casting & Talent Coordination * Blt Productions, LTD. Casting & Voice Direction * Michael Donovan Voice Director's Assistant * Kerry Stewart-Lackner BLT Production Manager * Tanya K. Taylor BLT Production Coordinator * Neera Garg Recorded at * Koko Studios, Vancouver, B.C. Sound Engineers * Jesse Young * Wes Swales Art Direction * Matt Mattus * Sean Platter Production Coordinator * Robert Stemwell Character Design * Mark Lewis Prop Design * Mark Lewis * Paula Heumer * Curtis Kim Background Design * Andrew Gentle * Marina Levikova Background Key * Wei Zhao * Rozalina Tchouchev * Sean Platter Storyboard Artists * Llyn Hunter * Kathleen Carr Animation Timing * Bill Reed * Barbara Dourmashkin * Fred Miller * Richard Collado Music Composed by * Mark Watters "That's What I Love About Christmas" Music by * Mark Watters Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather "Nothing Says Christmas Like A New Pair Of Socks" Music by * Mark Watters Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Tabitha St. Germain "The Magic Of Christmas" Music by * Mark Watters Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Lenore Zann "That's What I love About Christmas - Reprice" Music by * Mark Watters Lyrics by * Lorraine Feather Performed by * Tabitha St. Germain Editor / Avid Nitris Artist * Bruce W. Cathcart Assistant Editor * Lionel Estrada Post Production Supervisor * Robert Stemwell Post Production Services Provided by * Metropolitan Entertainment * Los Angeles, CA Color Timer * John Busenberg Sound Designer * Heather Olsen Dialogue Editor * Robbi Smith Foley Artist * Phyllis Ginter Foley Mixer * Marilyn Graf Digital Audio Transfer * J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers * Ray Leonard * Michael Beiriger Post Production Sound * Advantage Audio, Inc. Production Supervisor * John Bigler Production Executive * Michele Martell Executive Coordinator * Deena Doherty Production Assistants * Robert Nadsady * Cheryl Cayetano * Jason Evaristo Produced in Association with * Wang Film Productions CO., LTD. * and Hong Guang Animation CO., LTD. General Manager * George Chang Associate of General Manager * Stephanie Liao Production Manager * John Liou Animation Manager * Sophie Huang Production Coordinator * Nancy Xu Layout Leader * Wang Sheng Hua Layout * Li Rui * Li Chenjie * Zhou Meifan * Wang Guofang Animation Supervisors * Jack Zhou * Xia Weiyu Animators * Ux Ao * You Junyi * Wu Yunliang * Zhang Hua * Zai Hui * Ge Jun * Lin Min * Ge Ke * Xia Jing * Lu Xixiao Clean-Up Leader * Wang Xiaoliang Clean-Up * Zhao Qing * Xie Yanping * Yang Chunmei * Lin Xiaojing * Li Lifang * Jin Minghua In-Between Leaders * Zhou Hong * Guo Qiuping * Li Yong * Ma Xiyuan In-Between * Zhou Jian * Liu Dingfu * Lv Viheng * Jing Nengqing * Bao Zheng * Jiang Haiying * Hong Xiaoyu * Xu Huajun * He Banli * Fan Xueying * Gao Qing * Chen Sha Backgrounds * Jim Zhou * Zhou Changchun Computer Manager * David Peng * Jane Lu Scanning * Zhou Jun * Yuan Xiangrong * Liu Shengbiao Mark-Up * Chen Xuanfang * Gu Lanhong * Wu Huizhu * Gu Qiong Composting Leaders * Ux Guohong * Shen Aiqin Comporting * Li Chende * Zhang Jiechun * Li Hao * Peng Li * Chen Tao Creative Consultants * Michelle Aubin * Natasha Berling * Andrea Ehret * Lisa Fasoldt * Grethen Forrest * Valerie Jurries * Marisa Kambour * Melissa Mips * Meghan Northrup * Olwen Ruff * Ben Sligar 2005 Hasbro, Inc., Pawtucket, RI My Little Pony and its associated characters are trademarks of Hasbro, Inc. * Warning: The Motion Picture Contained in this DVD or * Videocassette is protected under copyright laws of * the United States and other countries. This DVD or * Videocassette is sold for home use only and all other * rights are expressly reserved by the copylight owner of * such Motion Picture. And copying of public performance * of such Motion Picture is strictly prohibited and may subject * the offender to civil liability and and severe criminal penalties * (sections 501 and 506 of title 17,United States Code).